In Which a Strange Person is Met
by InsertBoringNameHere
Summary: So sorry guys, but I couldn't figure out how to change the document and whenever I made changes it wouldn't show (even when I waited 4-8 hours for it to be posted). Ahem. Bruce Banner meets a 20 something girl in New York City and things don't go quite as planned. No slash, or romance even most likely. I don't think I could write that if I tried...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, this is my first fanfiction... so please be nice and review! Just to clear it up, I don't and won't write smut (I'm not even sure if I'm going to be even romantic) and I don't write slash. I'm using an OC and her interactions with characters of that universe (in fact, that's probably going to be the majority of my writing) but I hope you enjoy it anyway. I'm not making her a Mary Sue (or at least, I'll try not to, she is far from perfect though so that's a start), however she DOES look a little odd. That will be explained in due time though. Any swearing will be shown with "-" so you can fill in the blanks and make it as funny as you like. This story will mainly focus on Bruce Banner because he is awesome and my favourite. OK! Done rambling, sorry interweb people. **

**Disclaimer: I don't happen to own the Avengers or any recognizable content in this fiction. Although I kinda wish I did.**

Mak waited for the bus to lower and got on with less of a struggle today. That's always nice. She breathed upwards to get her red bangs out of the way in exasperation. They always got in the way. In fact, her hair in general always did. As she used her support rods to her advantage, as tired as can be (and to be honest, a little grouchy) she heard a commotion to her left. She glanced and saw a man yelling at the other while the other just quietly held his anger in. He looked vaguely familiar, but Mak dismissed that as having seen him on the street walking or something. You vaguely remember a lot of people in New York. This guy was pure strength, as this guy was clearly going to town on him, yelling insults this way and that. Well, that's New York for you. The most aggressive city, possibly in the world. She didn't clearly prove to herself why she intervened, but all of a sudden she found herself tapping the very vocal man on the shoulder for his attention.

"Hey guys. What's going on?"

The first man turned around and she realized she recognized this one. The one who is always late for work so he picks arguments with random strangers. Hardly on purpose, but annoying all the same. She hadn't had the um, fortune of meeting him yet, but she's seen his arguments before.

"None of your business, girl." He sneered. Wow, he's in a bad mood as usual. Mak narrowed her golden eyes and set her mouth in a small thin line.

"Well. You're pleasant. Ahem. Anyway! I think you're going to get yourself and this gentleman kicked off the bus soon with all your racket so how 'bout you just go sit down over there." She replied, pointing to the furthest seat on the bus. The man huffed in annoyance at being told what to do by this slight of a girl, but complied. Mak knew he was already late for his job and could practically smell the stress on him. Mak drew herself out of her victory thoughts and smiled at the quieter man. He appeared to have calmed down drastically and smiled back

"Thanks."

"Eh, it's New York for ya. I'm Mak." She took a hand off her support rod and held it out to shake hands. The bus stopped abruptly and she almost fell into the person behind her. With a mumbled "Sorry," she quickly shook the man's hand before she fell again. He smiled again

"Bruce Banner."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Banner. Why are you on the bus this _fine_ morning in New York?" she finished a bit sarcastically.

"Please, call me Bruce. Well it's funny, I wanted to gain more control in an environment I can leave if I need to. It wasn't exactly my idea."

"You will get that in New York. What do you need control over? You seem like a pretty composed person..." This man, with his salt-and-pepper hair and brown eyes didn't seem like he would hurt a fly.

He smiled. "Well, I happen to have some anger issues that I prefer to keep under control."

Mak gaped at him. "You? Anger issues? No!"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she heard the screams all around her as the bus driver slammed on the breaks. The sounds of twisting metal met her ears and she lurched backwards to the floor of the bus. A sharp pain at the back of her head told her that her head had made friends with the pole and her vision fuzzed. The sounds of people in pain grew dim as she squinted her eyes to try and take in what just happened. It wasn't until her vision cleared, that she realized the predicament she was in. Her useless legs were not going to be an asset to help her up off the floor. She shook her head to clear it and winced.

"-!" Mak hissed through her teeth. She had a hard enough time getting up normally, but now she has people near her and nothing to grab onto. She heard exclamations of surprise, pain and annoyance all around her, but there was one that stood out. It started out as sounding like Bruce, and she was about to ask him if he was okay when it got deeper.. and deeper. Until it didn't really sound like him at all but more like grunts and growls. However, by that time he wasn't Bruce, now was he? Everyone knew the drill when the Hulk was involved. As everyone rushed out, they left Mak behind in their panic. By the time Hulk was completely out and ready to wreak havoc on whatever made him angry, Mak and him were the only ones on the now ruined bus.

"-. Well." At the sound of her words, his head snapped upwards with a snarl and she immediately regretted her words. _Mak! Why are you so stupid?_ His anger turned to a slightly less angered confusion as he realized she wasn't running from him like everyone else. He appeared to take this as a challenge as he stepped threateningly towards her.

"Trust me, if I could get away from you I would big guy. I can't." Mak responded as she tried to pull herself up using the bars on the bus. She really didn't need this, she had been having _such_ a good day. He leaned over, picked her up carefully and there was the faintest of smiles when she squeaked in surprise. He got off the bus, ignoring the bystanders watching in astonishment as he put her down on the cold pavement. He then left to go smash something, she didn't know for sure. It was a good bet though.

She couldn't wait to.. well, it's probably not a good idea to tell everyone.. OK, new plan. Find Bruce and ask him what the - just happened.

As she walked through the city after the Hulk, she couldn't quite keep her curious thoughts silent. _I thought that the Hulk was always just.. angry. _This was an entirely different side to the supposed monster and she realized she was having a hard time reconciling the two images. It had to be one or the other and she knew that the man to ask was currently unavailable. So with that in mind, she set out for as long as possible.

By the time she found him, she was cold, wet (don't ask) and hungry. She was sure he felt the same as soon as she saw him huddled with oversized pants. He looked tired for the most part, with his head resting on his arms. She walked back to nearby a men's store, purchased pants and a shirt that she hoped were his size (if not, they're returnable and she'd ask that time!) and came back. When she got closer, she tossed them at him without a word. He looked at her a bit dazed with eyes that signalled an oncoming headache and she smirked.

"Controlled environment, huh?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry, no action in this part. It's conversation... So if you don't want to read that, by all means ignore it :) I have plans for action in the next part though, you find out a little more about this Mak character. I don't have the full idea though...**

**Do I own the avengers or anything recognizable? Psh. No. What makes you think it's good enough for that?**

"So.. I'm guessing you saw my infamous alter-ego?" Came his answer after a long pause.

"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask about that. Does he normally pick people up?"

He gave Mak a sharp glance as he said "He picked you up? Are you hurt at all?"

"Well. I can't use my legs." Mak replied with a small grin and he sighed. Mak wasn't entirely sure if he was sighing because she made a disability joke or he sighed out of relief, but it was sort of nice all the same.

"To answer your question though, no, he doesn't."

"Didn't think so."

Mak looked at the man walking beside her and curiosity crowded her mind with more questions. First and foremost though: was he OK? Obviously he was tired but that's to be expected when the guy turns into an adrenaline driven, huge, green rage-monster. The stress and crash from that has to be enormous, no pun intended. Other questions such as why it.. he.. argh! What he turned into felt the need to get her off the bus, how he broke the law of conservation of mass, how he can even transform, things like that.

"Mak? You're staring..."

Mak snapped out of her questions with a start "Oh.. sorry.."

"It's fine. I can practically hear your questions already, so just ask them while I'm lucid enough to answer." He replied, exhaustion making his voice heavier than before.

"Well, first question. Are you going to be OK? I mean, the stress of it looks like it kills you!"

He kept his eyes focused on the people in front but Mak could almost see a hint of the smile she had seen on the bus earlier. "Thanks for the concern, but this HAS happened before. I'll be fine."

"Oh.. I knew that.. That's good. I mean, not good that it's happened before but..." _I really hope that didn't sound as stupid to him as it does to me, _she thought with a grimace.

"Don't worry, I know what you mean. Next question." his words were starting to come slower as he replied. She wasn't sure if that was normal, or if it was just proof that he was really tired, but she needed to get him.. well, wherever they're going. He had just started in a random direction. Speaking of which...

"Hey, this wasn't on the original list of questions, but where are we going?" She asked while looking around. There weren't very many residences in this part of the city, mainly just businesses.

"Stark Towers."

"Oh good, that's.. well sort of nearby. Can you stay awake long enough for me to call a cab?"

"I don't know if that would be the best idea at the moment."

"Why not?"

"Cab drivers drive a bit too fast for my taste."

"Wh—ooooh. Okay. Well, hurry up the pace then." She finished with a smile. "I can't use my legs and I'm walking faster than you!" She tapped her support on the sidewalk for emphasis.

"Right.. Right, sorry." He started walking faster so that Mak had to try and catch up to him and not the other way around. She wasn't sure if she liked the difference now. He waited for her to catch up and said "So were there more questions you wanted to ask?"

"Oh yeah, a couple. Just not ones I think you'd answer. My god man, slow down!" She answered as she yet again had to catch up. Her arms were so not used to this.

He laughed and slowed down somewhat. "Try me, I don't get offended easily."

"Ha, I guess not. Well, what exactly do you turn into? I know everyone calls him the Hulk, but what is he? A monster, literally another person, what?"

"That really depends on your perspective and whether or not you're shooting at him." came his easy reply.

"That's a non-answer, Bruce."

"Maybe, but it's true."

"So... He's nice to the people who don't shoot at him?"

"Pretty much, unless they're bystanders in the way."

Mak mulled this over as they arrived at Stark Towers. It loomed so high to the heavens, it probably redefined a skyscraper. The sky by this time had gotten dark and Mak was reminded that it got darker nowadays. People who worked normal hours were coming home and the people who didn't probably were on their way. Who knew their schedules though?

"Well if you can manage to enter the doors, I think I can let you go now without hurting my conscience."

He looked at the sky and the tired look was replaced by an attempt at persuasion. "Come into the tower for the night. It's late and getting dark."

Mak smiled at the change of expression but shook her head. She was more stubborn, she was sure. "No thanks. I need to get back to my own house."

"But-"

"Nope. I'm not coming in. My legs may be paralysed but I've come to be able to take care of myself." With that, she waved a half wave and walked in the direction they came. Yep. More stubborn.


End file.
